


Rock My Bed

by Cozy_coffee



Series: House Rules [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Sub Jared Padalecki, Sweet/Hot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, a desire to be in charge of our own lives, a need for control, is born in each of us. -Robert Foster Bennett</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock My Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



In this house, no clothes shall be worn unless they are sexy.

Jared’s heart was racing so fast it felt like his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. His Master was out picking up some dinner for them and Jensen had allowed him to give into his desires while he was gone. It was a rare event; Jensen traditionally doesn’t allow him to masturbate unless he gets to watch, and touch, but Jared is a very well behaved submissive and deserved a treat. 

Jensen was feeling generous, he allowed Jared to play while he was away. “You may give yourself one orgasm, Jared,” he had said before he left. “Be done by the time I get back. We will eat and then play. Understand, pet?”

“May I wear my pretty panties, Sir?” A hopeful grin twinkled on Jared’s lips. 

Jensen had bought them for him yesterday and he hadn’t gotten a chance to wear them yet. The house rules were clear, no clothes unless sexy, and Jared thought this would be a great time to abided by the ruling. Jensen had given Jared permission to wear his panties and that was almost ten minutes ago. Now Jensen was grabbing the grub and Jared was lying on bed at home, wearing a pair of hot pink lace panty’s and taking advantage of the alone time.

He lay stretched out on his back, his left hand roaming over his toned chest and his fingertips playing with his pink nipples, twisting and tugging at the sensitive little nubs, and feeling them harden under his ministrations. His other hand was between his legs with three fingers deep inside his hole, thrusting them in and out slowly, wetness coating his fingers from the strawberry scented lube he had used liberally. The satin fabric of his panties rubbed over his hard cock, adding a soft friction to his ministrations. Jared moaned as searing hot pictures of his Master drifted through his mind.

He saw Jensen—skin, only skin, no clothes—lying beside him, stretched out on his stomach. His freckled cheek was pressed to the pillow and a small smile played on his handsome face. Jensen’s body seemed to glow with warmth, adding an almost heavenly sheen to the skin, his dirty blond hair messy and unkempt, and the strands curling slightly at the nape of his neck.

Jared’s heart skipped a beat at the sexy image, his breath catching in his throat as his hazel eyes roamed over the length of his Master’s toned and muscular body. There were miles and miles of pale freckled dotted skin; Jensen was breathtaking and beautiful, the long lean curve of his body exquisite, strong muscles perfectly sculpted—he was a God among men.

Jared licked his lips, letting his tongue snake out over the bottom one as he slid his fingers through the wetness inside his hole. His panties rubbed sensual against his warm skin as he pleasured himself; His body opened up easily for him, smooth as silk, as the image of Jensen played in his mind. 

Jensen was standing before him now, still nude, and Jared’s gaze hungrily swept down the length of his Dom’s handsome body. Jared continued to finger his hole as his other hand encased his dick, he stroke his aching cock, flicking his thumb across the leaking slit of the head, moaning when the slippery wet moisture damped his fingertips. His panties had a wet spot where he was drooling pre-cum; Jared’s eyes took in the sight of Jensen’s toned cut abs then drifted lower to the wispy blond hairs under his navel. 

Jensen’s long thick cock was nestled in a batch of blond curls, the flesh swollen and the  
tip leaking, curving upwards against his toned abs. Jensen was stroking himself for Jared and dear God—that was the most beautiful, erotic sight Jared had ever seen; the smooth satin-soft skin of his Dom’s cock began to pull taut and darken with arousal, the flesh stiffening as the pleasure pulsed through him. Oh, how Jared wanted that cock inside of him, filling him up and thrusting deep up in him.

The wet dreams were enough to push him to the finish line; stars exploded in his eyes as he came, soaking his panties. Jared was still riding out the ripples of pleasure when he heard the front door open, then shut. His Master had returned, the sound pulling him out of his bliss. He scrambled to his knees, kneeling there for his Master. His panties were smeared with cum cooling on his dick, but the sensation caused him no concern—he was anxiously waiting for Jensen to come to him. 

Jensen found his sub there a few moments later when he walked into the room. He saw the cum stain smear on Jared's panty’s and the sight made his cock twitch, a dirty smirk playing on his soft lips.

“Did you have fun, pet?” Jensen walked over to Jared and reached out, gently running his hands through Jared’s shaggy hair.

“Yes Sir, I did. Thank you for allowing me to play.” Jared leaned into Jensen’s touch, nuzzling his hand like a kitten, feeling safe and content in the presence of his Master.

Jensen felt strong love for his beautiful submissive. He was truly blessed to have Jared as his own. “Come on, my pet. Let’s go eat, the food is ready. Then we will play afterwards.”

He accepted a sweet tender kiss from his Master then he followed Jensen out of the bedroom, crawling behind his Dom with a smile on his face and cum smearing his pretty panties. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta:tattooeddevil
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/709015.html?thread=93746071#/t93746071)


End file.
